Everything's Connected
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Earthbender Ai Xuirong strives to be the first healer from the Earth Nation and while on a journey for herbs for her mother, she nearly faces death until her life is saved by a Firebender by the name of 'Mushi'.
1. Chapter 1

Everything's Connected

Note: My first Avatar: The Last Airbender fan-fiction. Ai Xiurong (Loving, elegant countenance) has decided to travel far to find herbs that she can find nowhere else to help her ailing mother, Meifeng. Ai's brother, Hong, is away fighting in the battle against the Fire Nation, as well as her father, Huan and she hasn't seen either of them in years. Ai is a rather skilled earthbender, very spiritual, kind, having very many animals as friends around the neighborhood, and she wishes to be a healer. On her quest through a frozen land, she becomes weak and fears it is the end of her life even though she is young, but she is rescued by a Firebender known as Mushi. She doesn't fear Fire nation, nor does she hate them even though she doesn't approve of what they do. Despite this, she deduces the elderly man can be trusted. He revives her, and they learn they have much in common, particularly their love for tea.

"Good tea is its own reward."—Uncle Iroh, Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 1—The Quest for Healing Herbs

Meifeng didn't wish for her daughter to leave to start looking for herbs that would help her on the way to recovery. Ai, who adored her mother and didn't wish to see her die young, wanted to be fully well once her father Huan and her brother Hong returned from the war against the Fire Nation. Of course, it was unsure as to whether they would return alive or not, but Ai had a close bond with all of her family members. The Xiurong ties were close. Love and faith kept them all tightly knit, like a quilt.

"Please, Ai. Listen to me. I'm getting better. You don't have to worry about me.", Meifeng, the gentle Earth bender stated, honestly. Ai, her daughter, knew better and despite her mother's wishes, she wanted to help as much as she could.

"Mother, this seems to be my destiny calling me. I wish to be a healer someday. You will be my first patient. I do feel you will heal, but you need help in that process. Please, mother. Let me do this.", Ai said, after serving her mother some of her magnificent mint and honey tea. She left some food behind that had recently been prepared and fed her before saying her final goodbyes.

"Very well. It is your decision, dear. Just be careful.", Meifeng said, her chocolate eyes sparkling with deep affection. Ai bent over to kiss her mother's forehead, brushing back an arrant piece of raven hair that had fallen in her field of vision.

"I will be mother. I know you'll be well soon, and I have a feeling Hong and father will return to us as well.", Ai said, as she patted her mother's hand, gathered her provisions and began her long, perilous journey to seek herbs that had ameliorative qualities.

Chapter 2—Into the Tundra

The svelte raven-haired girl was dressed for the climate she was about to face, and knew how to survive in harsh climates, albeit she had never traveled outside of the Earth community before. Ai was unafraid and prepared for whatever she would face, or so she thought. She traveled for many days until reaching the mountains where she had started searching for the herbs. She had never seen these herbs before, but thanks to her parchment of herbs and her knowledge of medicine, she knew what she was searching for. She also realized it would be an arduous journey, but it was her mother's health that concerned her most.

The plants were hidden around the craggy sides of the mountains. They were hard to grasp, but Ai's earthbending allowed her to climb without much trouble until she reached the summit of the mountain. The air was cleaner, thinner, and bitterly cold. She had found the herbs she had been looking for by never giving up and looking closer to the caves inside of the mountains themselves. In this damp area, despite the frigid temperatures, vegetation could grow. Fortunately, she had found the herbs she had sought, but she was growing weak. She had to climb down immediately. She began her descent but then felt herself wanting to sleep.

"No, Ai. Don't sleep. You must stay awake.", Ai said to herself as she climbed down. She was able to reach the nadir of the mountain and turn around in the direction towards home, but her eyelids still felt heavy and her body limp and feeble.

Before Ai's world went black, she thought she saw a figure in her peripheral vision. Strangely, she didn't feel afraid. She had always thought that death would be more frightening, but it wasn't as bad as she perceived it to be. She heard a raspy elderly voice talking to her.

"Young lady, hold on. Don't you dare leave me.", it said. It sounded almost like the voice of her father. Not knowing whether she was going to live or die, she swore she saw a light and alabaster hallways trimmed in gold.

Chapter 3—Awakening

"Oh, thank heaven. I didn't know if you were going to wake up or not.", the old man said as he stoked the fire with his own breath. She gasped slightly. He was Fire Nation, but she deduced his heart was inherently good. If he hadn't had been so, he wouldn't have helped her, let alone carry her to this warm shelter away from the frigid air outside. He offered her a cup of tea, which was his own mixture. She nearly melted when she drank it.

"This is like drinking serenity, my friend.", Ai said, with a dreamy look upon her face. The color had come back into her frame and she felt wholly new.

"Ah, you flatter me, young lady. Tell me, what you were doing in the tundra alone. It's so dangerous there…you could have died.", the elder said, reproving her actions.

"You sound like my mother, Meifeng. Well, sir…I was searching for herbs to help her heal. You see, she has tuberculosis and could possibly die. She is healing but these herbs will help speed up the process and patch her up from the inside out.", Ai said, as she drank in the tea slowly, savoring every taste and sensation it gave her.

"Very honorable. Oh, how silly. I haven't introduced myself, I'm Mushi. And you, my dear ?", Iroh said, bowing slightly at the waist as he enjoyed tea with Ai.

"I'm Ai. It is a pleasure to meet you. I must say, your tea is some of the finest I have ever had.", Ai said, giggling. He chuckled along with her, charmed by her laughter.

"Your mother is very fortunate to have a daughter like you. So, are you on your way back home ?", Iroh questioned, raising an inquisitive bushy eyebrow.

"Thanks to you, yes. And even though I know you are Fire Nation, which I will not tell anyone else, you are my friend now. I think we might have had a past life together, perhaps as daughter and father.", Ai said, unexpectedly hugging the old man after she had set her tea aside. Iroh had never met a young lady so full of love an acceptance before. He could see why the name "Ai" suited her and had a good feeling that she would be a grand healer someday.

"I am…on a journey myself.", Iroh said, without getting into details about his nephew, Prince Zuko. Zuko was a troubled youth and had reverted to delusions of grandeur, hopefully becoming the great Fire Lord one of these days. His hopes were tainted with visions of conquest and shed blood. This wasn't the way to win friends and influence others, let alone make "peace". Zuko probably had gone so far down the twisted path of perdition that there was no pulling him back out, but Iroh would never give up on him.

"Best of luck, and providence to you. Oh, and one more thing. I brought some of my tea along with me. I don't really know why. It's my own special brand, I created this myself. It's mint, with a hint of honey and just a slight dash of jasmine. I hope you like it.", Ai said, giving him the box-sized parcel of tea.

"Oh, I believe I shall. Thank you Miss Ai. Now I will let you be on your way.", Iroh said, smiling gently.

"I really hope we meet again, Mushi. Even if it is not on this plane.", Ai said, her spiritual philosophy emerging and causing her to look radiant in the sun that welcomed her to a new day, even though the snow was cold.

"As do I, Ai. As do I.", Iroh stated serenely, sighing blissfully as she left.

Chapter 4—Back to the Village

It seemed that Meifeng had been able to move around freely despite illness to feed herself, but not much else. She had become rather thin and weak while Ai was absent, but her faith and hope remained effervescent and alive as they had even before the illness had struck her.

Ai came home as quickly as she could and began mixing the herbs to form an elixir. She worked steadfastly, her hands moving as if they were dancing. She was so focused that no other sound, save for the stone pestle grinding the herbs and the clink of the wooden spoon stirring the ingredients. Before long, Ai was done and she filled a cup up with her medicine.

Lifting her mother's chin, she helped her mother drink the rather splendid elixir and then patted her mother's hand.

"I hope this does the trick.", Ai said, smiling. Meifeng had a feeling it would, and was elated just to know her daughter was safe, but it seemed she had a story to tell.

"Don't tell anyone else this mother, but I met a Fire bender.", Ai began.

"A _Fire_ bender ?! But they're our enemy !", Meifeng nearly shouted, with narrowed eyes. Her dark eyes glowed with a hatred that no one could ever know.

"Not this one mom. He's got a good soul. His heart is pure.", Ai said, smiling sweetly.

"He bewitched you. Listen honey. I don't want you to ever think of hoping to meet that Fire bender again. As far as I am concerned, I hope they die horrible, miserable deaths.", Meifeng stated, her words venomous.

"Mushi didn't bewitch me, he _befriended_ me.", Ai thought to herself, but didn't say it out loud, for she knew what her mother's reaction would be.

"Yes, mother.", Ai said, with some sadness to her voice, but little did she know that she was about to meet Mushi again in the most unlikely of places.

Chapter 4—The Jasmine Dragon

It seemed that Iroh was torn between his tearoom and going back to the Fire Nation to convince Zuko once more that his actions weren't the right ones to take. He sighed as he prepared the tea and snacks for the day, as well as games for the patrons to play. He had so many fellow tea lovers, those that really adored his knack for brewing a truly exceptional pot of tea, whatever the flavor was. But, he was trying a new one for once, "Ai's tea", as it was called on the menu. It drew a more romantic crowd, and to be honest, he didn't mind seeing that. As far as he was concerned, love was the most beautiful thing in the world and was the great connector and equalizer.

If only Zuko realized that.

Ai had to run some errands for her mother at the local marketplace, but she wanted to stop at a tearoom that looked inviting and intriguing to her. The name was poetic, and inspirational. She looked around and didn't see anyone she knew but then she saw her old friend Mushi. Her chocolate eyes nearly filled with tears as she rushed up towards him to give him a hug.

"Mushi ! Oh, I am so happy to see you !", she said, jumping up and down as she hugged him. Iroh chuckled. Despite the fact that she was dainty, she was rather strong, considering she was an Earth bender.

"I had the notion I might be seeing you again, and I am glad my premonitions were true. My dear, this tea is delightful, just like the lady who formulated it.", Iroh said, complimenting her good tastes. Ai tittered lightly, flattered by the compliment. She then suddenly saw an old crush from her school days and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Yama.", she said in a whisper. From her mouth, it sounded as reverent as a prayer.

"I will leave you to chat with your young friend, Ai.", Iroh said, winking at her, having a feeling that she had fallen in love at that exact moment. He smiled and walked back toward the kitchen, and sighed deeply. He was going to have to think of how he would leave his beloved Jasmine Dragon and where Zuko was. He wasn't going to give up on his nephew and whether his nephew liked it or not, Iroh was going to help him see the error of his ways.

Ai fixed an arrant lock of hair that had been tickling her eyelid and cheek by brushing it back before strolling up to Yama. Yama had bulked up over the years and was looking rather strapping. She didn't find it strange that he enjoyed tea, for they had shared tea on more than one occasion in the past during their youth.

"Yama, how are you ? It has been so long since I saw you last. You've…grown.", Ai said, blushing again when she saw how large his biceps were. Though he was tough, he had a gentle spirit and a romantic heart.

"I am better now that I found this tearoom. I noticed your tea was on the menu.

It is miraculous. I have never tasted something so astonishing. It is as if you have captured the essence of love in a cup.", Yama said, waxing philosophical. Ai's face flourished a deep maroon and she found it difficult to look the sapphire-eyed hunk in the eyes.

"Thank you.", was all that eked out of Ai's mouth, and it sounded rather shy. Yama grinned and gestured for her to sit with him. The two began to talk, and she found herself falling for him all over again. She told him about her past crush on him when she was in school, and he revealed he had the same feelings for her. Although they had reinstated their friendship, it was developing into something more in a matter of a few minutes.

Ai nearly forgot that she had to go to the market to buy her mother some groceries. She took her leave, but was stopped momentarily by Iroh.

"What is it Mushi ? I don't mean to be rude, but I am in a little bit of a hurry.", Ai said, starting to walk out the door.

"I understand, but this is important. I was wondering if you would like to have ownership of this tearoom while I am gone. I have realized my quest is not yet complete.", Iroh stated, his words serious. There was a certain determination in his timbre that told Ai he was prepared for anything that came his way.

"But, it's so sudden. I would be glad to, but I'd better be off to the market. I'm certain the other workers can handle the Dragon while I am gone. Mushi, I know I'm probably going to sound like an overly-concerned daughter when I say this, but please for the love of the gods, be careful.", Ai said, hugging the elder lovingly in her strong arms. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you. Don't forget that.", she said, before she left.

"I love you too, Ai. I'll _never_ forget that for so long as I live.", Iroh said as he watched her disappear into the horizon and he left the Dragon to the remaining workers. He knew it would be a long journey to arrive at his destination, but he had made the most of his rest and relaxation. He was renewed, refreshed and ready to face anything along his sojourn.

Chapter 5—Through the Eyes of Love

Meifeng had grown slightly worried when Ai arrived home later than usual. She had brought groceries with her. Once Ai explained what had happened, she understood, and was very proud of what her daughter had accomplished.

"It's very honorable what you did for that old man. I hope he completes his quest.", Meifeng stated, her smile gentle and warm. Ai didn't dare tell her the old man was a Fire bender, or a heated argument would ensue.

"I have to go to work soon, and when I return, I will study as usual. I only wish there was an shaman in town I could learn from…", Ai said, being held close by her mother once again.

"As do I, but I think you don't need one. You are learning well on your own accord, and I felt your elixir starting to heal me.", Meifeng said. Ai had noticed it herself. Her mother wasn't coughing so much as she had in the past and she was getting around the house a lot easier than before. She could probably go to the bizarre in town when the caravans were passing through by the end of the week if she kept this up. Ai could hardly believe it, but her faith and love had something to do with that. This was the magic of "true medicine".

Ai felt honored to be at the helm of the Jasmine Dragon and wondered where her old friend Mushi was. She had a feeling he was on his way back home, but had no idea his quest was far more perilous than that. She suddenly felt anxiety enter her heart, which hardly ever happened. When this occurred, her intuition was informing her of something terrible that was occurring. Leaving the tearoom to her employees, and telling her mother she was off "on a journey", her mother simply accepted the fact that her daughter had gypsy feet that she simply couldn't keep still and had to be off on another trek once again.

Chapter 6—Healing Wounds

Ai was unaware that as she had gone on her trek, the Earth kingdom of Ba Sing Sei had fallen. The people were oppressed and had to follow the statutes of Fire Lord Ozai whether they wanted to or not. Her heart led her into the heart of Fire Nation territory, and even though she didn't wish to cause any confrontations, she quietly took a local's clothes without harming him. Just one pinch to the neck and he had taken a nap for a bit.

"I'm really sorry but I am going to need this.", she said, bowing politely to the sleeping body on the dirt road. Her senses were telling her that Mushi was in the dungeon of Fire Lord Ozai.

"I have to free him. He's lost his will.", Ai thought to herself. It made her heart ache knowing that Mushi had his spirit broken, but she hoped that freeing him would be the help that he needed.

Having no trouble sneaking past the guards in the Fire Nation's Palace, Ai had ventured into the ominous dungeons where Mushi was being held. Bending a rock to crush and bend the bars, she easily lifted Mushi over her shoulder and came through the bends in the iron to rescue him from the awful prison.

"W-why ?", was all that managed to come out of Iroh's mouth.

"Shh, you need to conserve your strength. I brought some rations with me for the both of us to share, but for now we need to find someplace safe for you to hide.", Ai said as she found a house not too far from the palace and practiced her healing skills on the wise old man. He was still weak and needed to sleep, and after eating some of the rations she had bought and taking a sip of her green mint jasmine tea, he had easily fallen into a gentle sleep with no troubles. Ai, the ever-present guardian watched long into the night until she knew it was safe to sleep without worrying someone would come for them before long.

Chapter 7—Secrets Revealed

Once Iroh awoke, he was surprised at where he found himself. He had forgotten that Ai had saved him, but he didn't want her getting involved in the troubles that he faced nor in the war the Fire Nation was in at the moment. Despite that, he knew he had no other choice but to tell her what was truly happening. Even though Ai was shocked Mushi (or now she knew his true name as Iroh) had been hiding from her, she was glad to know he trusted her enough to confide in her.

"So, the Prince Zuko is thinking that the Avatar is still alive ? How can that be, I heard that he had been dead !", Ai said, loudly enough so the neighbors could hear her. Iroh covered her mouth.

"Shhh, these walls have ears. You have to be careful. I doubt very seriously that the Avatar is dead, but until I know for sure, I cannot be of any use to him nor his friends. Would you like to be part of my resistance ?", Iroh asked, curiously.

"Of course I would, but what of Zuko ?", Ai said, concerned.

"You care too much for the welfare of others when you should care more for yourself, dear. ", Iroh said, with a bit of distaste, but she knew Iroh would find a way to speak to Zuko, perhaps even turn him in the right direction. But at this point, it would take a miracle to sway him from Azula's seductive speeches.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle Iroh's Resistance Force

Note: Taking place not soon after "Everything's Connected", Iroh and Ai try plotting a movement to incorporate some of the local Firebenders, but are soon met by Aang and his friends. Will Iroh have time one night during camp to try talking some sense into Zuko or is Zuko so consumed with conquest, power and "honor" that he is lost to Uncle forever ?

"I am not a "cookie cutter" person, but the cookie, and this tough cookie doesn't crumble under pressure nor can the flames of adversity burn me."—My quote

Chapter 1—The Beginning of the Resistance Force

Ai and Iroh were posing as father and daughter amongst the outskirts of the Fire Nation. Iroh knew that surely Ozai would come looking for him once he knew he was plotting something, though Ozai had no clue as to what. He wasn't certain if he would live through this or not, or whether he would be able to point Zuko in the right direction again.

"I think it is very honorable to help your nephew, Iroh. Truly, that is the deepest devotion a relative can have for his own flesh and blood.", Ai said, wisely. Iroh lifted the young girl's chin and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for healing and uplifting my spirits. You're already shaping up to be quite the shaman.", Iroh complimented. Ai giggled, her bell-like laughter filling the air. This also brought Iroh happiness, which was something he had been lacking and had missed before he had been imprisoned.

"Would you like for me to incorporate the help of the Avatar ?", Ai asked during dinner in a nearby restaurant.

"Not so loudly, Fire Nation is all around us !", Iroh reproved gently.

"Right. I am sorry…", Ai said, feeling slightly embarrassed. Iroh patted the young girl's hand gently and chuckled, enjoying a delightful warm cup of tea with her. It was of her choosing. He had never tried Darjeeling before but it was rather pleasant, a bit different than what he had been used to.

"Yes, I would, even though I have no idea on where he could be. We can split up, though it is dangerous. Both of us can fend for ourselves if we have to. But once we have found him and his friends, we will formulate our plan. It is a small force to begin with, but more will come to our aid, I can sense it.", Iroh stated, wisely, stroking his beard in deep pensiveness.

"Indeed. We will start tonight, when we will have more freedom to work. For now, let us remain low-key. We can't risk anyone thinking we're up to something.", Ai said. From the distance she could see her brother, Hong, and her father, Huang. They were being captured by Fire Nation guards. Ai, wanting to scream out and shake the earth to save them could do nothing to bring attention back to herself. She couldn't look at Iroh, or anyone else in the room, she felt so helpless. The tears ran down her face, and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. Her shoulders shook from the weight of the burden of this sacrifice.

Iroh placed his old, strong, withered hand atop Ai's. Strangely, this was enough to stop Ai's tears from flowing.

"They will be free someday. I know they fought hard, I can see it in their eyes, and lords willing, you will be reunited with them, and Ba Sing Se will be restored.", Iroh said. Ai was still saddened, but inspired to do her best to find the Avatar and his helpers for the "Resistance Force" to begin.

Throughout the town, Iroh went one direction and Ai went in the other. Both looked far and wide to locate the Avatar, and finally Iroh was the one to come upon them.

"Good, I had a feeling you hadn't died…I have someone to help us. Toph, she is an Earthbender like you.", Iroh said, chuckling as the blind Earthbender hugged him, her eyes tearing up quite a bit. Everyone was so elated to see Iroh, and they were curious as to who this Ai was that he spoke of so fondly. They were about to find out in time.

Chapter 2—She's Quite Strong, For a Girl

From the city came the sound of moving boulders slamming into walls at great speed. This was the only sound, save for the terrified yelp of Firebender troops that were fleeing in fear.

"I can see how she moves, and she's quite strong for a girl.", Toph said, unimpressed.

"She's not a master like you, Toph but still, she kicks butt !", Sokka said, clearly impressed with Ai's skill. As soon as the remnant of the soldiers fled, Ai made her introduction and bowed humbly.

"She broke me out of Ozai's dungeon.", Iroh added after she was finished. Ai turned red at the mention of that. She didn't think anything of it, but suddenly, she found a fellow Earthbender hugging her.

"Thank you, Ai. I am in your debt. If you need anything, Toph's your gal.", Toph said, with a big smile on her face. Ai knew she could trust these people, most especially Toph.

Chapter 3—Adding On Recruits

Iroh and his band met in secret from different locations every night. They were sneaky enough to avoid detection from anyone looking for them (in particular looking for the Dragon of the West himself). Even without advertising their cause, others who were interested would come to them and ask them what the meetings were involved if they were intrigued enough to listen.

The Resistance Force grew larger, and larger. Before long, Iroh had an army of his own, and he had been elected as Captain. Aang was the second in command, Katara third, Toph forth and Sokka fifth. The rest followed suit as soldiers and obeyed the command of their gentle sage. Ai had never seen Iroh fight before, but she was about to see how magnificent his fighting skills were despite his age, and her respect would deepen even further.

Chapter 4—Nation against Nation

The troop followed Iroh's lead, waiting to make a sneak attack upon the Fire Nation. Ozai wouldn't be pleased with Uncle's betrayal, but honestly, he was dead to the Fire Nation anyhow. If he could save his nephew from the clutches of greed, he could place him upon the right tracks and teach him about what was truly important in life. Sometimes, sacrifices had to be made in order for progress to be made.

Elements were flying left and right as well as bodies. None had been stricken dead yet, but that would soon change as soon as Ozai got word of the onslaught.

"I want all of them…dead…NOW !", Ozai bellowed over the throngs of people. It was then that Aang stepped forward in front of both factions and began to achieve ultimate Avatar status. He had become golden in his complexion, his eyes radiating light. Before anyone had even raised a weapon, they had dropped them in reverence.

"There will be no fighting. There have been far too many lives lost in this war, and I cannot allow any more bloodshed.", the Avatar said, speaking from millennia of experience. For once, Ozai could think of nothing to say in response to the Avatar's knowledge. Azula whispered something to him and he waved the notion aside. She stood beside him, arms crossed and utterly defeated. Suddenly, Zuko, who had been by his side, ironically left Ozai's side and rushed into the arms of his Uncle.

"If it is acceptable, I would like to return to the village with Uncle and learn by his example. I will return at a later time when I am called to serve this country. Ozai was infuriated but he knew he couldn't stop Zuko from making this decision. As soon as Aang regained his own consciousness back, both armies backed away from each other, but then Aang had one more question to ask.

"Sir, will Ba Sing Se now be restored and the prisoners released ?", he inquired. Ozai didn't respond, but merely released the prisoners and somehow, Toph could feel a change in her home country. Ai, being well-attuned to the Earth as well, could sense it too. Soon, Ai could no longer see since happy tears flowed from her cheeks. Her father, Huang and brother Hong surrounded her with hugs and kisses, elated to see Ai once again. She had much to tell them as they went home, but this would mean she and the others would have to part ways. She knew she would see him again at the _Jasmine Dragon_, since after all; he was the true owner of that fine facility.

Epilogue 

Though Ai only heard from her friends by parchment, she was glad she could still write to the friends she had made on her journey into Lord Ozai's kingdom. She still saw Iroh every day, and the two were close as ever. Ai would bring new teas to the _Dragon_ and they would sell quickly. They were used for their cleansing and healing qualities. Thus far, she was doing well learning to become an apothecary, but she had much to undertake in her oncoming years in training as a healer's apprentice. She and her love, Yama were falling more for each other every day. Someday, the two would probably marry and have a family of their own, a successful life in the country of Ba Sing Se, with not many troubles and many blessings fulfilled. As for the rest of the Xiaorong family, Hong returned to his original job of blacksmithing and Huang returned to construction while Meifeng had been able to begin sewing new designs in her needlework and selling her pieces in the marketplace. The family was prospering, and all was well. Even if times became tough as they often did, they were one apart and held together by the gravity of love.

The End


End file.
